psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Professional fees
Professional fees is the money paid to professional personnel for their services. A useful calculation for psychology professionals is to work on 1000 paid for sessions in a 40 week year and per session costs then equate to annual salaries if multiplied by 1000. So $100 dollars per session becomes earnings of &100,000 Charging based on the ability to pay Pro bono work See also *Cost containment *Costs and cost analysis *Fee for service *Healthcare costs *Peer evaluation *Salaries References *Principle 12: Remuneration. (1967).). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *The psychiatrist's guide to capitation and risk-based contracting. (1997).). Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Adler, J. S., & Gutheil, T. G. (1977). Fees in beginning private practice: Psychiatric Annals Vol 7(2) Feb 1977, 65-71. *Ainsworth, M. (2002). My life as an E-patient. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Alavi, K. (1986). The effect of medicaid billing on service to developmentally disabled adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Albee, G. W. (1975). To thine own self be true: American Psychologist Vol 30(12) Dec 1975, 1156-1158. *Alexander, K. J. (1990). The impact of fee assessment on psychotherapy process and outcome: Does a fee pay? : Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altman, L. S. (1989). Psychologist participation in preferred provider organizations: An empirical study of factors that influence the decision to join: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altman, L. S. (1990). Is provider selection a source of PPO savings? : Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 18(1) Sep 1990, 19-31. *Andre, P., Kane, T. J., & Meyer, J. (1978). Economic assessment: A model for assessing ability to pay: Administration in Mental Health Vol 6(2) Win 1978, 107-119. *Arksey, H., & Hirst, M. (2005). Unpaid carers' access to and use of primary care services: Primary Health Care Research and Development Vol 6(2) Apr 2005, 101-116. *Aubry, T. D., Hunsley, J., Josephson, G., & Vito, D. (2000). Quid pro quo: Fee for services delivered in a psychology training clinic: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 56(1) Jan 2000, 23-31. *Bader, M. J. (1997). Cultural norms and the patient's experience of the analyst's business practices: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 66(1) Jan 1997, 93-97. *Balch, P., Ireland, J. F., & Lewis, S. B. (1977). Fees and therapy: Relation of source of payment to course of therapy at a community mental health center: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(3) Jun 1977, 504. *Bayer, R. (1985). Coping with cost containment: Generations: Journal of the American Society on Aging Vol 10(2) Win 1985, 39-42. *Beck, M. (1981). Syndrome of the treatment-rejecting couple: Some considerations regarding fee: Family Therapy Vol 8(3) 1981, 223-228. *Bell, H. S. (1994). "Professional courtesy: Current practices and attitudes": Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 330(15) Apr 1994, 1086. *Benedict, J. G. (1985). Financial issues when the client is not the payor: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 3(2) Sum 1985, 43-47. *Berman, A. L. (1994). A borderline dilemma: Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior Vol 24(2) Sum 1994, 192-198. *Bishop, D. R., & Eppolito, J. M. (1992). The clinical management of client dynamics and fees for psychotherapy: Implications for research and practice: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 29(4) Win 1992, 545-553. *Blackmon, W. D. (1993). Are psychoanalytic billing practices ethical? : American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 47(4) Fal 1993, 613-620. *Bloch, M. H., & Rubenstein, H. (1986). Paying for service: What do clinical social workers believe? : Journal of Social Service Research Vol 9(4) Sum 1986, 21-35. *Boudewyns, P. A., & Nolan, W. P. (1985). Prospective payment: Its impact on psychology's role in health care: Health Psychology Vol 4(5) 1985, 489-498. *Bowers, T. G., & Knapp, S. (1993). Reimbursement issues for psychologists in independent practice: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 12(3) 1993, 73-87. *Brigham, K. S. (1982). A social psychological approach to the study of psychotherapy fees and their influence on observer ratings: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brigham, K. S., & Brigham, J. C. (1985). The influence of psychotherapy fees on observers' evaluations of therapists and clients: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 3(2) 1985, 224-231. *Brown, J. B., & Dunbar, P. W. (1978). MMPI differences between fee-paying and non-fee-paying psychotherapy clients: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 34(4) Oct 1978, 953-954. *Broyles, R. W. (1978). Factors influencing the use of hospital care in a prepaid group practice setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Buck, S. (1999). The function of the frame and the role of fee in the therapeutic situation: Women & Therapy Vol 22(3) 1999, 37-50. *Butler, J. A. (1985). Financial aspects of practice: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 6(4) Aug 1985, 194-195. *Calnan, M., Groenewegen, P. P., & Hutten, J. (1992). Professional reimbursement and management of time in general practice: An international comparison: Social Science & Medicine Vol 35(2) Jul 1992, 209-216. *Canter, M. B. (1995). Money and psychotherapy: The female experience: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 14(2) 1995, 29-33. *Carpenter, P. J., & Range, L. M. (1983). The effects of patients' fee payment source on the duration of outpatient psychotherapy: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 39(2) Mar 1983, 304-306. *Carpman, J. (1988). Money, fees, time: A virtual space in the field of reality: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 45(2) Mar-Apr 1988, 363-375. *Cecil, A. (1992). The policies and attitudes of private practice psychotherapists regarding fees for psychotherapy: A survey: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cerney, M. S. (1990). Reduced fee or free psychotherapy: Uncovering the hidden issues: Psychotherapy Patient Vol 7(1-2) 1990, 53-65. *Chapman, J. R. (1979). Techniques of economic analysis in psychiatric practice: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 52(1) Mar 1979, 91-97. *Chodoff, P. (1978). Psychiatry and the fiscal third party: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(10) Oct 1978, 1141-1147. *Chodoff, P. (1991). Effects of the new economic climate on psychotherapeutic practice. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Citron-Bagget, S., & Kempler, B. (1991). Fee setting: Dynamic issues for therapists in independent practice: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 9(1) 1991, 45-60. *Clamar, A. (1983). Third party payments: Implications for practitioner and patient: American Journal of Forensic Psychology Vol 1(4) 1983, 3-10. *Cohen, G. D. (1996). Put the reimbursement with the rhetoric: Medicare, managed care, and mental health: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 4(2) Spr 1996, 93-95. *Connolly, G. (1993). The price of growing up: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 7(1) 1993, 85-95. *Conoley, J. C., & Bonner, M. (1991). The effects of counselor fee and title on perceptions of counselor behavior: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 69(4) Mar-Apr 1991, 356-358. *Corens, P. D. (1979). The effects of psychotherapy fee level on the judgments of individuals inclined towards psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Costa, G. P. (1988). Behind the receipt for services rendered: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 22(3) 1988, 473-479. *Coulton, C. J. (1984). Confronting prospective payment: Requirements for an information system: Health & Social Work Vol 9(1) Win 1984, 13-24. *Covitz, J. D. (1981). The importance of money: Rivista di Psicologia Analitica Vol 12(24) Oct 1981, 54-72. *Cummings, N. A. (1995). Unconscious fiscal convenience: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 14(2) 1995, 23-28. *Danco, J. C. (1982). The ethics of fee practices: An analysis of presuppositions and accountability: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 10(1) Spr 1982, 13-21. *Datel, W. E. (1978). A proposal to substitute formalized information feedback for fee payment in socialized medicine systems: Psychological Reports Vol 43(3, Pt 1) Dec 1978, 899-909. *Davis, K. L., Estess, F. M., Simonton, S. C., & Gonda, T. A. (1977). Effects of payment mode on clinic attendance and rehospitalization: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134(5) May 1977, 576-578. *de Nobel, L. (1990). When it is not the patient who pays: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 44(10) Oct 1990, 902-914. *DeLeon, P. (1978). Psychiatric peer review: Clinical Psychologist Vol 32(1) Fal 1978, 15-17. *DeMuth, N. M., & Kamis, E. (1980). Fees and therapy: Clarification of the relationship of payment source to service utilization: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 48(6) Dec 1980, 793-795. *Diatkine, G. (1992). Say it with pages: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 56(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 547-559. *DiBella, G. A. (1980). Mastering money issues that complicate treatment: The last taboo: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 34(4) Oct 1980, 510-522. *Dorken, H. (1975). National health insurance: Prospects for profound change: American Psychologist Vol 30(12) Dec 1975, 1158-1160. *Dorken, H. (1980). 1976 third-party reimbursement experience: An interstate comparison by insurance carrier: American Psychologist Vol 35(4) Apr 1980, 355-363. *Dorken, H., & Wiggins, J. G. (1986). Trends in third-party reimbursement: How carriers differ. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Dorwart, R. A., & Chartock, L. R. (1988). Psychiatry and the resource-based relative value scale: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(10) Oct 1988, 1237-1242. *Drexler, L. P. (1996). Does money matter? The effect of fee structure on psychotherapy effort and outcome variables. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dreyfuss, L., Jatteau, O., & Parratte, J. (1983). Free or non-free care in consultations of mental hygiene: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(10) Dec 1983, 1265-1281. *Dujarier, L. (1975). The psychoanalyst, the physician, and the patient, and their social status: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 40(2) Apr-Jun 1975, 223-255. *Dujovne, B. E. (1980). Third party recognition of psychological services: Professional Psychology Vol 11(4) Aug 1980, 574-581. *El-Guebaly, N., Prosen, H., & Bebchuk, W. (1985). On direct patient participation in the cost of their psychiatric care: II. Access to services, impact on practice and training implications: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 30(3) Apr 1985, 184-189. *Emons, W., & Garoupa, N. (2006). US-Style Contingent Fees and UK-Style Conditional Fees: Agency Problems and the Supply of Legal Services: Managerial & Decision Economics Vol 27(5) Jul-Aug 2006, 379-385. *Epstein, R. (1980). The question of fees in therapy: The sacred sacrifice: Gestalt Journal Vol 3(1) Spr 1980, 19-30. *Epstein, R. A. (1990). Assessment of suitability for low-fee control psychoanalysis: Some theoretical and technical considerations: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 38(4) 1990, 951-983. *Erle, J. B. (1993). On the setting of analytic fees: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 62(1) Jan 1993, 106-108. *Essock, S. M., & Goldman, H. H. (1989). Prospective payment in retrospect: American Psychologist Vol 44(9) Sep 1989, 1237-1239. *Fahey, D. F. (1992). Projected responses to changes in physician RBRVS reimbursement: Induced-demand theory versus contingency theory: Medical Care Review Vol 49(1) Spr 1992, 67-91. *Faustman, W. O. (1982). Legal and ethical issues in debt collection strategies of professional psychologists: Professional Psychology Vol 13(2) Apr 1982, 208-214. *Fay, A. (1995). Ethical implications of charging for missed sessions: Psychological Reports Vol 77(3, Pt 2) Dec 1995, 1251-1259. *Fay, A. (1996). Charging for missed sessions: Ethical problem or straw person? : Psychological Reports Vol 78(3, Pt 1) Jun 1996, 924-926. *Fenchel, G. (1981). The psychoanalysis of the money complex: Issues in Ego Psychology Vol 4(2) 1981, 11-18. *Feuillet, J. (1988). The Land of a Thousand and One Days: Psychanalystes No 28 Jul 1988, 59-65. *Filler, D. (1987). Attorneys' fees under federal statutes: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(3) May-Jun 1987, 210-211, 214. *Fine, L. M., & Franke, J. R. (1995). Legal aspects of salesperson commission payments: Implications for the implementation of commission sales programs: Journal of Personal Selling & Sales Management Vol 15(1) Win 1995, 53-68. *Foreman, M. E. (1964). "The relation of congitive-dissonance theory to an aspect of psychotherapeutic practice": Comment: American Psychologist Vol 19(9) Sep 1964, 777. *Franca-Terceira, M. L. (1992). Fee setting for low-income clients: Decision-making processes of psychologists in private practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Frecourt, J. (1988). The psychoanalyst is paid: Psychanalystes No 28 Jul 1988, 3-16. *Frecourt, J. (1991). Payment for an analytic session as a transferential gesture: Psychanalystes No 41 Win 1991-1992, 57-63. *Freeling, N. W., & Kissel, S. (1988). Important considerations in mental health referral practices by physicians: A survey: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 6(2) 1988, 79-84. *Friedman, R. C. (1991). Psychotherapy without fee. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Furlong, A. (1992). Some technical and theoretical considerations regarding the missed session: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 73(4) Win 1992, 701-718. *Gans, J. S. (1992). Money and psychodynamic group psychotherapy: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 42(1) Jan 1992, 133-152. *Gellman, R. M. (1986). Divided loyalties: A physician's responsibilities in an information age: Social Science & Medicine Vol 23(8) 1986, 817-826. *Geny, G., & Gouzy, E. (1984). The cost of insanity: Perspectives Psychiatriques Vol 5(99) 1984, 389-392, 395-397. *Gibbs, I., & Bradshaw, J. (1990). Quality of life and charges in private old people's homes in Great Britain: Social Indicators Research Vol 23(3) Nov 1990, 269-282. *Gikalov, A. A., Baer, D. M., & Hannah, G. T. (1997). The effects of work task manipulation and scheduling on patient load, revenue, eyewear turnover, and utilization of staff and doctor time: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 17(1) 1997, 3-35. *Glaser, W. A. (1987). Paying the hospital: The organization, dynamics, and effects of differing financial arrangements. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Glennon, T. M., & Karlovac, M. (1988). The effect of fee level on therapists' perception of competence and nonpossessive warmth: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 18(3) Fal 1988, 249-258. *Goldman, B. H. (1988). Therapists' attitudes toward fees: A potential influence on the prognostic impressions of clients: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldman, H. H., & Taube, C. A. (1988). High users of outpatient mental health services: II. Implications for practice and policy: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(1) Jan 1988, 24-28. *Gooder, P., Charny, M., & Farrow, S. (1993). Public attitudes to charging for some National Health Service services: Social Science & Medicine Vol 36(4) Feb 1993, 565-568. *Grant, T. (1981). It was a long fight with a short stick: Clinical Psychologist Vol 34(2) Win 1981, 19-21. *Greenstein, R. M., & Gardiner, G. B. (1988). A reason for Comprehensive Genetics Centers to be more clearly defined. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Guenkine, M., & Rabenou, C. (1988). How the analyst covers up the money with a fig leaf: Psychanalystes No 28 Jul 1988, 53-58. *Guggenheim, S. R. (1994). Psychoanalytically oriented psychologists' willingness to lower their fees and their early memories of money. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gully, K. J., & Harris, M. D. (1982). The impact of fee setting procedures in a mental health center setting: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 18(3) Fal 1982, 210-219. *Haas-Wilson, D. (1991). The impact of vendorship legislation and interprofessional competition in the market for social workers' services: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 14(4) 1991, 305-314. *Hagglund, K. J., Kewman, D. G., & Ashkanazi, G. S. (2000). Medicare and prospective payment systems. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Hales, R. E., & Fink, P. J. (1982). A modest proposal for consultation/liaison psychiatry in the 1980s: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 139(8) Aug 1982, 1015-1021. *Hales, R. E., Holtz, J. L., & Cassem, E. H. (1984). Issues in reimbursement for consultation-liaison psychiatry: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 35(12) Dec 1984, 1195-1198. *Halpert, E. (1985). Insurance: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 33(4) 1985, 937-949. *Hannah, G. T., & Risley, T. R. (1981). Experiments in a community mental health center: Increasing client payments for outpatient services: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 14(2) Sum 1981, 141-157. *Haug, M., & Lavin, B. (1978). Method of payment for medical care and public attitudes toward physician authority: Journal of Health and Social Behavior Vol 19(3) Sep 1978, 279-291. *Haynes, J., & Wiener, J. (1996). The analyst in the counting house: Money as symbol and reality in analysis: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 13(1) Fal 1996, 14-25. *Hendricks, C. G. (1979). Using a barter system in psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 16(1) Spr 1979, 116-117. *Herrell, J. M. (1993). The therapeutic value of fees: What do practitioners believe? : Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 20(3) Fal 1993, 270-277. *Herron, W. G. (1994). Dealing with fees in psychotherapy. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Herron, W. G. (1995). Visible and invisible psychotherapy fees: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 14(2) 1995, 7-17. *Herron, W. G. (1996). Revisiting fee policies: Psychological Reports Vol 78(3, Pt 1) Jun 1996, 881-882. *Herron, W. G., & Sitkowski, S. (1986). Effect of fees on psychotherapy: What is the evidence? : Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 17(4) Aug 1986, 347-351. *Herron, W. G., & Sitkowski, S. (1989). Fee practices of different psychotherapeutic orientations: Psychological Reports Vol 65(1) Aug 1989, 142. *Herron, W. G., & Welt, S. R. (1992). Money matters: The fee in psychotherapy and psychoanalysis. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Hershey, C. O., Goldberg, H. I., & Cohen, D. I. (1988). The effect of computerized feedback coupled with a newsletter upon outpatient prescribing charges: A randomized controlled trial: Medical Care Vol 26(1) Jan 1988, 88-94. *Higgins, D. P. (1992). Continuum of care retirement facilities: Perspectives on advance fee arrangements: Journal of Housing for the Elderly Vol 10(1-2) 1992, 77-92. *Hight, E. S., & Hight, R. G. (1986). Third party financing for family therapists: Views of an insurance executive and a family therapist: Journal of Independent Social Work Vol 1(2) Win 1986, 79-87. *Hill, M. (1999). Barter: Ethical considerations in psychotherapy: Women & Therapy Vol 22(3) 1999, 81-91. *Hill, W. P. (1971). A suggestion for the IRS: American Psychologist Vol 26(9) Sep 1971, 860. *Hillenbrand, K. (1979). Money and psychoanalytic treatment: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 25(1) Jan 1979, 17-33. *Hinkle, J. E. (1977). The Robin Hood policy: Ethical and practical issues growing out of the use of fee scales in pastoral counseling centers: Journal of Pastoral Care Vol 31(2) Jun 1977, 119-124. *Hoehne, U. L. (1983). The impact of fee payment on mutual perception of client and therapist in private practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hofling, C. K., & Rosenbaum, M. (1980). The extension of credit to patients in psychoanalysis and psychotherapy: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 44(4) Jul 1980, 327-344. *Horgan, C., & Jencks, S. F. (1987). Research on psychiatric classification and payment systems: Medical Care Vol 25(9, Suppl) Sep 1987, 22-36. *Horner, A. J. (1991). Money issues and analytic neutrality. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Houck, J. B., & Moss, D. M. (1977). Pastoral psychotherapy, the fee-for-service model, and professional identity: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 16(3) Jul 1977, 172-182. *Huff, F. W. (1970). What Shall Be Served-Not Who: Professional Psychology Vol 1(3) Spr 1970, 305-306. *Hussey, W. R. (1986). How to use small claims court for collections. Sarasota, FL, England: Professional Resource Exchange, Inc. *Inman, D. J., & Bascue, L. O. (1984). Fee policies of psychologists in private practice: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 2(2) Sum 1984, 3-12. *Jacobson, S. J. (1999). Diagnostic manipulation: A necessary evil for mental health practitioners, or simple fraud? An examination of law, payment systems and practice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kaley, H. (1985). Special fee arrangements in psychotherapy and psychoanalysis: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 3(2) Sum 1985, 37-41. *Kamath, C. C. (1998). Risk sharing in agency contracts across ownership domains: The case of primary care physicians in HMOs. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kanauss, K., Schatz, P., & Puente, A. E. (2005). Current trends in the reimbursement of professional neuropsychological services: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 20(3) May 2005, 341-353. *Kanter, S. S., & Kanter, J. A. (1977). Therapeutic setting and management of fees: Psychiatric Annals Vol 7(2) Feb 1977, 61-64. *Kaplan, A. I. (2005). How a Mental Health Professional Handles Referrals and Fees. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Maltreatment and Trauma Press/The Haworth Press. *Katsiyannis, A. (1993). Recovery of attorney's fees in prehearing settlements: A legal update: RASE: Remedial & Special Education Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 57-61. *Kelloway, E. K., Francis, L., Catano, V. M., & Teed, M. (2007). Predicting protest: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 29(1) Mar 2007, 13-22. *Kiesler, C. A., & Morton, T. L. (1988). Prospective payment system for inpatient psychiatry: The advantages of controversy: American Psychologist Vol 43(3) Mar 1988, 141-150. *Kiesler, C. A., & Morton, T. L. (1989). Keeping an open mind: A rejoinder: American Psychologist Vol 44(9) Sep 1989, 1239-1241. *Kleckner, J. H. (1978). On the real dollar value of CHAMPUS: American Psychologist Vol 33(5) May 1978, 513. *Klein, J. P. (1983). To illustrate the case of free care: The golden gate: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 59(10) Dec 1983, 1257-1262. *Knapp, S., Bowers, T. G., & Metzler, B. (1992). A survey of Pennsylvania psychologists: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 11(1) 1992, 83-99. *Knapp, S., & VandeCreek, L. (1993). Legal and ethical issues in billing patients and collecting fees: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 30(1) Spr 1993, 25-31. *Knapp, S. J., & VandeCreek, L. D. (2006). Business issues. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kominski, G. F., & Biddle, A. K. (1993). Changes in follow-up care for Medicare surgical patients under the prospective payment system: Medical Care Vol 31(3) Mar 1993, 230-246. *Koren, L., & Joyce, J. (1953). The treatment implications of payment of fees in a clinic setting: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 23 1953, 350-357. *Kovacs, A. L. (1975). Economic legitimacy for professional practitioners: American Psychologist Vol 30(12) Dec 1975, 1160-1162. *Kovacs, A. L. (2001). How to build a fee-for-service practice. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Kovess, V., & Buras-Eisenberg, A. (1983). Influence of the way of payment on the demand of psychotherapy: Comparison between clients of psychoanalysts, conventional psychiatrists and a free center in the "Region Parisienne." Social Psychiatry Vol 18(1) Jan 1983, 13-24. *LaFortune, K. A., & Carpenter, B. N. (1998). Custody evaluations: A survey of mental health professionals: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 16(2) Spr 1998, 207-224. *Lalli, N. (1990). Payment and psychotherapy: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 25(3) Jul-Sep 1990, 157-160. *Lambert, M. E. (1994). Therapist Helper (4.30): Computers in Human Services Vol 10(4) 1994, 83-89. *Langsley, D. G. (1978). Comparing clinic and private practice of psychiatry: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(6) Jun 1978, 702-706. *Langsley, D. G. (1980). Quality assurance in psychiatric treatment: Journal of the National Association of Private Psychiatric Hospitals Vol 11(3) Spr 1980, 13-17. *Lanza, M. L. (2001). Setting fees: The conscious and unconscious meanings of money: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 37(2) Apr-Jun 2001, 69-72. *Largen, M. A. (1986). Payment for sexual assault victim medical examinations: A model statute: Response to the Victimization of Women & Children Vol 9(4) 1986, 14-20. *Lasky, E. (1999). Psychotherapists' ambivalence about fees: Male-female differences: Women & Therapy Vol 22(3) 1999, 5-13. *Lazarus, J. A. (1998). New financial incentives and disincentives in psychiatry. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Lesser, A. L. (1979). Psychotherapy, benefits and costs: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 4(2) Jun 1979, 191-196. *Levy, M. A., Arnold, R. M., Fine, M. J., Kapoor, W. N., & et al. (1993). Professional courtesy: Current practices and attitudes: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 329(22) Nov 1993, 1627-1631. *Levy, M. A., Arnold, R. M., Kapoor, W. N., & Fine, M. J. (1994). "Professional courtesy: Current practices and attitudes": Reply: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 330(15) Apr 1994, 1086. *Lien, C. (1993). The ethics of the sliding fee scale: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 15(3) Jul 1993, 334-341. *Longoni de Perera, G. (1991). A question of honor: Honorarium: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 48(3) May-Jun 1991, 619-630. *Lovinger, R. J. (1978). Obstacles in psychotherapy: Setting a fee in the initial contact: Professional Psychology Vol 9(2) May 1978, 350-352. *Lowe, R., Howard, J., & Dawson, R. (1986). Choice of psychologist based on prior knowledge of fees and level of rebate: Australian Psychologist Vol 21(2) Jul 1986, 299-306. *Lyons, J. S., Hammer, J. S., Larson, D. B., Visotsky, H. M., & et al. (1987). The impact of a prospective payment system on psychosocial service delivery in the general hospital: Medical Care Vol 25(2) Feb 1987, 140-147. *Mabee, M. S. (1983). The aged's demand for psychotherapy: An economic analysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *MacHovec, F. (1985). To sue (clients) or not to sue: Is this a question? : Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 3(2) Sum 1985, 75-78. *Malchair, A., Vohsen, D., Lisin, P., & Bertrand, J. (1984). Myth of the gratuitousness and psychosocial reality: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 84(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 458-465. *Manos, N. (1982). Free psychotherapy: The therapist's and the patient's view: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 37(3) Nov 1982, 137-143. *Marie-Cardine, M. (1982). The consultation and money: Psychologie Medicale Vol 14(14) Dec 1982, 2145-2146. *Mark, V. H. (1978). How should psychotherapists be compensated? : Psychiatric Opinion Vol 15(3) Mar 1978, 16-20. *Matkin, R. E. (1987). Revealing the semantics of rehabilitation counseling through advertising: Are we speaking the same language? : Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 18(4) Win 1987, 21-24. *Mayer, S., & Norton, P. (1981). Involving clinicians in fee collections: Implications for improving clinical practice and increasing fee income in a community mental health center: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 17(3) Fal 1981, 214-225. *McGrogan, D. T. (1976). Premature termination from psychotherapy: A continuing problem: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McRae, J. F. (1978). The impact of fee assessment on premature psychotherapy termination and outcome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meddin, B. J. (1982). Third-party vendorship: An imperative for the 1980s: Social Casework Vol 63(7) Sep 1982, 402-407. *Meek, C. L. (1987). Suggestions on the collection of fees. Sarasota, FL, England: Professional Resource Exchange, Inc. *Meinberg, R. A. (1983). The effects of workshop fee on adult females' anxiety reduction, follow-up stress, cognitive knowledge, and workshop evaluation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meinberg, R. A., & Yager, G. G. (1985). Effects of a workshop fee on women's stress management skills and evaluations: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 32(4) Oct 1985, 626-629. *Mendoza, S. (2006). Paying for love in the helping professions: Contradictions inherent in charging fees for psychotherapy. London, England: Karnac Books. *Mondin, F. D. (1977). The practice of private practice: A handbook: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Monger, J. (1998). The gap between theory and practice: A consideration of the fee: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 4(1) Feb 1998, 93-106. *Moon, J. R. (2001). Establishing a fee-for-service practice in rural settings. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Morrison, J. K. (1985). Settling "delinquent" accounts in private practice: A five-year review of data: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 3(1) Spr 1985, 23-27. *Nagy, T. F. (2005). Record Keeping and Fees. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Napoli, M. (1999). Issues for pregnant therapists: Missed appointments and fee payments: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 15(3) Spr 1999, 355-367. *Nelson, S. H. (1979). Standards affecting mental health care: A review and commentary: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(3) Mar 1979, 303-307. *Newlin, C. M., Adolph, J. L., & Kreber, L. A. (2004). Factors That Influence Fee Setting by Male and Female Psychologists: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 35(5) Oct 2004, 548-552. *Newman, S. S. (2005). Considering Fees in Psychodynamic Psychotherapy: Opportunities for Residents: Academic Psychiatry Vol 29(1) Spr 2005, 21-28. *Nielsen, T. B. (1983). The impact of a user fee on librarian responsiveness: An examination of online bibliographic searching and reference practice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nissim-Sabat, D., Farr, W. H., McCune, K., & Stith, M. (1986). Community Mental Health Centers and insurance reimbursements: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 22(2) Sum 1986, 160-165. *No authorship, i. (1984). Attorneys' fees available in Social Security, education, and rehabilitation cases: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 484-485. *No authorship, i. (1984). Guardian not entitled to attorneys' fees: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 8(5) Sep-Oct 1984, 455-456. *No authorship, i. (1985). Attorneys' fees in Social Security cases: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 9(4) Jul-Aug 1985, 299-301. *No authorship, i. (1985). Community issues: Confidentiality, least restrictive services, funding, zoning, and insurance: Missouri psychologists protected from discrimination: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1985, 202. *No authorship, i. (1985). Mental health facilities seek reimbursement: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 9(4) Jul-Aug 1985, 301-302. *No authorship, i. (1985). Miscellaneous: Attorneys' fees and veterans' benefits: Attorneys' fees claimed in several contexts: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1985, 221-222. *No authorship, i. (1985). Miscellaneous: Attorneys' fees and veterans' benefits: Fee award in institutional litigation: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 9(3) May-Jun 1985, 218-219. *No authorship, i. (1986). Attorneys' fee cases: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(5) Sep-Oct 1986, 398-399. *No authorship, i. (1986). Courts decide attorneys' fees cases: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 324-325. *No authorship, i. (1986). Diverse expert witness issues: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 99-100. *No authorship, i. (1986). Fee awards reviewed: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(3) May-Jun 1986, 209-211. *No authorship, i. (1986). Parents' reimbursement rights: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 49-51. *No authorship, i. (1986). Payment for services: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 103. *No authorship, i. (1986). Reimbursement, punishment, and preschool: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 51-52. *No authorship, i. (1986). Social security attorneys' fees: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 138-140. *No authorship, i. (1986). Supreme Court limits attorneys' fees act: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 10(3) May-Jun 1986, 207-209. *No authorship, i. (1987). Payment alternatives scrutinized: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 101-102. *No authorship, i. (1987). Payment for institutionalization: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(3) May-Jun 1987, 174-175. *No authorship, i. (1987). Reimbursement for psychiatric services: Mental & Physical Disability Law Reporter Vol 11(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 131. *Norris, S. A. (1993). The effect of zero fee treatment upon initial progress in psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nussbaum, J. H. (1984). The effect of a fee increase on psychotherapy patients' attitudes toward and participation in psychological treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Osipow, S. H. (1980). Toward counseling psychology in the year 2000: Counseling Psychologist Vol 8(4) 1980, 18-19. *Paris, J. (1982). Frame disturbances in no-fee psychotherapy: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 9 1982-1983, 135-146. *Paris, J., Lasry, J.-C., Greben, S., & Sterner, I. (1983). Psychiatric private practice profiles in Quebec and Ontario: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 28(8) Dec 1983, 619-623. *Parvin, R., & Anderson, G. (1999). What are we worth? Fee decisions of psychologists in private practice: Women & Therapy Vol 22(3) 1999, 15-25. *Pasternack, S. A. (1977). The psychotherapy fee: An issue in residency training: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 38(11) Nov 1977, 913-916. *Pasternack, S. A. (1988). The clinical management of fees during psychotherapy and psychoanalysis: Psychiatric Annals Vol 18(2) Feb 1988, 112-117. *Peavy, G. M. (1978). Effect of therapist financial and occupational motivation on trust in psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peck, C. P. (1970). Fee practices of psychologists: Professional Psychology Vol 1(2) Win 1970, 154. *Pepper, R. (2004). Raising Fees in Group Therapy: Some Ethical and Clinical Implications: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 34(2) Sum 2004, 141-152. *Petitjean, F. (1986). Reflections on the exemption from payment: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 51(4) Oct-Dec 1986, 965-968. *Petrila, J. (1995). Who will pay for involuntary civil commitment under capitated managed care? An emerging dilemma: Psychiatric Services Vol 46(10) Oct 1995, 1045-1048. *Pincus, H. A. (1990). Assessing the effects of physician payment on treatment of mental disorders in primary care: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1990, 23-29. *Plopa, P. A. (1979). Fee payment behavior in psychotherapy: Its relationship to personality characteristics, fee attitudes, and attendance behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Plume, S. (1995). Redesigning physician compensation mechanisms: A fool's errand? : Motivation and Emotion Vol 19(3) Sep 1995, 205-210. *Power, L. C., & Pilgrim, D. (1990). The fee in psychotherapy: Practitioners' accounts: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 3(2) 1990, 153-170. *Prochaska, J. M., & DiBari, P. M. (1985). Toward a fundamentally fair fee system: A case study: Administration in Social Work Vol 9(2) Sum 1985, 49-58. *Putnam, S. H., & DeLuca, J. W. (1991). The TCN Professional Practice Survey: II. An analysis of the fees of neuropsychologists by practice demographics: Clinical Neuropsychologist Vol 5(2) Apr 1991, 103-124. *Raney, J. O. (1982). The payment of fees for psychotherapy: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 9 1982-1983, 147-181. *Reider, A. E. (1977). Therapeutic process and an unpaid bill: Psychiatric Annals Vol 7(2) Feb 1977, 52-60. *Richlin-Klonsky, J. (1991). Contested turf: The development of California's licensed marriage, family, and child counselors within the system of professions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ritchie, P. L., Wilson, R. F., Berry, R., Boulay, M., & et al. (1988). The funding of psychological health care services: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 29(2) Apr 1988, 187-205. *Ritt, L. G. (2000). Pre-authorization forms and policies for increasing fee collections. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Roberts, S. L. (1987). The future marriage between diagnosis related groups and nursing diagnosis related groups: Critical Care Nursing Quarterly Vol 9(4) Mar 1987, 70-81. *Roberts, T., & Roberts, J. (1985). An integrative model of cash collections for mental health centers: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 21(4) Win 1985, 282-293. *Rogers, W. H., Wells, K. B., Meredith, L. S., Sturm, R., & et al. (1993). Outcomes for adult outpatients with depression under prepaid or fee-for-service financing: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 50(7) Jul 1993, 517-525. *Rosen, H. M. (1978). Capitation in dentistry: A quasi-experimental evaluation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ross, R. J., Ross, R., Risler, W., & Risler, D. (1977). In-kind payment as therapy in pastoral counseling: Journal of Pastoral Care Vol 31(2) Jun 1977, 113-118. *Rothstein, A. (1995). Psychoanalytic technique and the creation of analysands: On beginning analysis with patients who are reluctant to pay the analyst's fee: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 64(2) Apr 1995, 306-325. *Rotmann, J. M. (1994). Third-party payment: Can its transference significance be analyzed? : The Annual of Psychoanalysis Vol 22 1994, 145-170. *Rubenstein, H., Bloch, M. H., Wachter, A. R., & Vaughn, H. H. (1985). The implications for administrative practice of fee systems based on client's ability to pay: The results of a survey: Administration in Social Work Vol 9(2) Sum 1985, 37-48. *Russo, M. V. (1989). A study of fee payment policies for missed or cancelled sessions among practicing psychologists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sargent, S. C. (1992). Contracting and managed care payment options. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Sax, P. R. (1978). An inquiry into fee setting and its determinants: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 6(4) Win 1978, 305-312. *Scanlon, P. (1982). Fee and missed appointments as transference issues: Social Casework Vol 63(9) Nov 1982, 540-546. *Schanding, D., & Weinstock, F. H. (1986). Delinquent account forms: Working with clients who are reticent to pay for treatment: Journal of Mental Health Administration Vol 13(2) Fal 1986, 34-37. *Scheffler, R. M., Garrett, A. B., Zarin, D. A., & Pincus, H. A. (2000). Managed care and fee discounts in psychiatry: New evidence: Journal of Behavioral Health Services & Research Vol 27(2) May 2000, 215-226. *Schimmel, I. (1990). "You're getting paid well to know what it cost me to get here." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 54(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 533-552. *Schneider, L. J., & Watkins, C. E. (1990). Perceptions of therapists as a function of professional fees and treatment modalities: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 46(6) Nov 1990, 923-927. *Schultz, K. (1988). Money as an issue in therapy: Journal of Independent Social Work Vol 3(1) 1988, 7-21. *Sederer, L. I. (1994). Managed mental health care and professional compensation: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 12(4) Fal 1994, 367-378. *Segalen, J. (1984). How does one talk about money in psychoanalysis? : Perspectives Psychiatriques Vol 5(99) 1984, 398-400. *Shapiro, E. T. (1994). Professional courtesy: Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 330(15) Apr 1994, 1085. *Sharfstein, S. S. (1978). Third-party payers: To pay or not to pay: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 135(10) Oct 1978, 1185-1188. *Sharfstein, S. S., Dunn, L., & Kent, J. J. (1988). The clinical consequences of payment limitations: The experience of a private psychiatric hospital: Psychiatric Hospital Vol 19(2) Spr 1988, 63-66. *Shields, J. D. (1996). Hostage of the fee: Meanings of money, countertransference, and the beginning therapist: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 10(3) 1996, 233-250. *Shipton, B., & Spain, A. (1980). The influence of client fees on evaluations by clients of counseling outcome: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 17(1) Spr 1980, 1-4. *Shipton, B., & Spain, A. (1981). Implications of payment of fees for psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 18(1) Spr 1981, 68-73. *Shipton, B. P. (1978). The influence of clinical fees on evaluations by clients of counseling outcome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simon, W. B. (1970). Who Is the Uncle Tom? : Professional Psychology Vol 1(3) Spr 1970, 307. *Siry, J. M. (1985). Clients' perceptions of fee, setting, and time limit in psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sitkowski, S. (1990). Therapists' and patients' attitudes toward money: Exploring fees within the therapeutic process: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Slakter, E. (1987). Countertransference and money issues. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Small, R. F. (1991). Maximizing third-party reimbursement in your mental health practice. Sarasota, FL, England: Professional Resource Exchange, Inc. *Smith, R. H. (1990). Fees, confidentiality, and pastoral counseling: Pastoral Psychology Vol 39(2) Nov 1990, 101-109. *Solovei, M. (1988). The psychotherapeutic intake interview: A study of variables related to dropout: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sommers, E. (1999). Payment for missed sessions: Policy, countertransference and other challenges: Women & Therapy Vol 22(3) 1999, 51-68. *Sperduto, W. A., & O'Brien, R. M. (1983). Effects of cash deposits on attendance and weight loss in a large-scale clinical program for obesity: Psychological Reports Vol 52(1) Feb 1983, 261-262. *Spiegel, C. T., & et al. (1982). Modification of decision-making behavior of third-year medical students: Journal of Medical Education Vol 57(10, Pt 1) Oct 1982, 769-777. *Stein, B., Orlando, M., & Sturm, R. (2000). The effect of copayments on drug and alcohol treatment following inpatient detoxification under managed care: Psychiatric Services Vol 51(2) Feb 2000, 195-198. *Steiner, L. R. (1987). Case work as a private venture: Journal of Independent Social Work Vol 2(1) Fal 1987, 57-70. *Stitzer, M. L., & Bigelow, G. E. (1984). Contingent methadone take-home privileges: Effects on compliance with fee payment schedules: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 13(4) Jul 1984, 395-399. *Stricker, G. (1985). The affect of financial considerations on psychotherapeutic decisions: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 3(2) Sum 1985, 49-53. *Strom, K. (1992). Reimbursement demands and treatment decisions: A growing dilemma for social workers: Social Work Vol 37(5) Sep 1992, 398-403. *Strom, K. J. (1994). The impact of third party reimbursement on services by social workers in private practice: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 13(3) 1994, 1-22. *Subich, L. M., & Hardin, S. I. (1985). Counseling expectations as a function of fee for service: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 1985, 323-328. *Suess, L. E. (1990). Psychotherapeutic fee comparisons in the psychotherapeutic marketplace: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Swigert, N. B. (2006). Clinical Documentation, Coding, and Billing: Seminars in Speech & Language Vol 27(2) May 2006, 101-118. *Taranto, R. G. (1986). The psychiatrist-patient privilege and third-party payers: Commonwealth v. Kobrin: The Law, Medicine & Health Care Vol 14(1) 1986, 25-29. *Taube, C. A., Lave, J. R., Rupp, A., Goldman, H. H., & et al. (1988). Psychiatry under prospective payment: Experience in the first year: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(2) Feb 1988, 210-213. *Thomas, D. F., & Bordieri, J. E. (1987). Fees for services: Principles and practices among state vocational rehabilitation general agencies and facilities: Journal of Rehabilitation Administration Vol 11(1) 1987, 23-32. *Thomas, J. L. (2002). Bartering. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Trautt, G. M., & Bloom, L. J. (1982). Therapeugenic factors in psychotherapy: The effects of fee and title on credibility and attraction: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 38(2) Apr 1982, 274-279. *Tudor, K. (1998). Value for money? Issues of fees in counselling and psychotherapy: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 26(4) Nov 1998, 477-493. *Tulipan, A. B. (1983). Fees in psychotherapy: A perspective: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 11(3) Jul 1983, 445-463. *Twardella, D., & Brenner, H. (2007). Effects of practitioner education, practitioner payment and reimbursement of patients' drug costs on smoking cessation in primary care: A cluster randomised trial: Tobacco Control: An International Journal Vol 16(1) Feb 2007, 15-21. *Valentine, M. (1999). The cash nexus: Or how the therapeutic fee is a form of communication: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 15(3) Spr 1999, 346-354. *VandenBos, G. R. (1987). Cost-effective psychological interventions: Informing the public and policymakers. Oslo, Norway: Universitetsforlaget AS. *Vasavada, A. (1981). Free analysis and soul work: Rivista di Psicologia Analitica Vol 12(23) Mar 1981, 212-225. *Vasile, R. G., & O'Loughlin, M. (1977). Initiation of fees in a nonpaying group: Psychiatric Annals Vol 7(2) Feb 1977, 77-84. *Waehler, C. A., Hardin, S. I., & Rogers, J. R. (1994). College students' perceptions of the relationship between fee and counseling: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 73(1) Sep-Oct 1994, 88-93. *Walters, V., Lenton, R., French, S., Eyles, J., Mayr, J., & Newbold, B. (1996). Paid work, unpaid work and social support: A study of the health of male and female nurses: Social Science & Medicine Vol 43(11) Dec 1996, 1627-1636. *Weissberg, J. (1991). The fiscal blindspot in therapy. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Weissberg, J. H. (1989). The fiscal blind spot in psychotherapy: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 17(3) Fal 1989, 475-482. *Wells, K. B., Manning, W. G., & Benjamin, B. (1987). Comparison of use of outpatient mental health services in an HMO and fee-for-service plans: Sensitivity to definition of a visit: Medical Care Vol 25(9) Sep 1987, 894-903. *Wells, K. B., Rogers, W., Burnam, M. A., Greenfield, S., & et al. (1991). How the medical comorbidity of depressed patients differs across health care settings: Results from the medical outcomes study: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(12) Dec 1991, 1688-1696. *West, J. C., Wilk, J. E., Rae, D. S., Narrow, W. E., Regier, D. A., & Sharfstein, S. S. (2003). Financial disincentives for the provision of psychotherapy: Psychiatric Services Vol 54(12) Dec 2003, 1582-1583. *Wiggins, J. G. (1975). Insurance coverage of psychological services: American Psychologist Vol 30(12) Dec 1975, 1162-1164. *Winek, J. L. (1996). Community service intervention: Journal of Family Psychotherapy Vol 7(3) 1996, 63-67. *Wolfson, E. R. (1999). The fee in social work: Ethical dilemmas for practitioners: Social Work Vol 44(3) May 1999, 269-273. *Wood, W. D. (1982). Do fees help heal? : Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 38(3) Jul 1982, 669-673. *Wood, W. D., & Beardmore, D. F. (1986). Prospective payment for outpatient mental health services: Evaluation of diagnosis-related groups: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 22(4) Win 1986, 286-291. *Woody, D. J. (1988). Consumer preferences for mental health professionals: The implications of fee and title information: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Woody, R. H. (1978). Establishing a Payment Policy: Professional Psychology Vol 9(4) Nov 1978, 527-528. *Wortman, R. J. (1983). The relationship of psychoanalytically oriented psychologists' fee policies to personality, training, and experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wortman, R. J. (1984). The relationship of psychoanalytically oriented psychologists' fee policies to personality, training, and experience: Psychotherapy in Private Practice Vol 2(4) Win 1984, 25-37. *Yenney, S. L. (1994). Models of practice: Determining which type of organization is best. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Yoder, R. A. (1989). Are people willing and able to pay for health services? : Social Science & Medicine Vol 29(1) 1989, 35-42. *Yohn, D. A. (1998). Comparison of outpatient cases requiring inpatient care by fee-for-service and case rate. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Yoken, C., & Berman, J. S. (1984). Does paying a fee for psychotherapy alter the effectiveness of treatment? : Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 52(2) Apr 1984, 254-260. *Yoken, C., & Berman, J. S. (1987). Third-party payment and the outcome of psychotherapy: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 55(4) Aug 1987, 571-576. *Yoken, C. S. (1986). The effect of fee payment on psychotherapy outcome: Client and therapist influences: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zaphiropoulos, M. L. (1991). Fee and empathy: Logic and logistics in psychoanalysis. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Zur, O. (2007). Time and Money: Managing Time, Fees, Billing, and Bartering. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Category:Professional personnel